1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flexible display devices have been developed. For example, such a display device includes a flexible resin substrate on which a circuit layer and an organic electroluminescence layer are formed (JP2011-227369A). The flexible substrate has been manufactured by forming an organic layer on a glass substrate and hardening the organic layer to be removed from the glass substrate.
The organic layer is irradiated with a laser beam when being removed from the glass substrate. As such, if the thickness of the organic layer is thin, deformation of the organic layer is large at the laser-irradiated area, and large stress is applied to the boundary between the irradiated area and the non-irradiated area. This causes the organic electroluminescence layer on the boundary to flake off. For this reason, an organic layer needs to have a thickness in a certain extent. However, the thickness of the organic layer is the most dominant parameter particularly for bending resistance of a terminal part, and the bending resistance is reduced as the thickness of the layer is larger.